Bagiku
by The Sirius of Black Daria
Summary: "Bagiku, Naruto sama pentingnya dengan bernafas… Karena tanpa Naruto, aku tak akan bisa hidup..."


Summary : "Bagiku, Naruto sama pentingnya dengan bernafas… Karena tanpa Naruto, aku tak akan bisa hidup..."

Disclaimer : Tetep punya Masashi Kishimoto.

Genre : Friendship and Angst.

Warnings : Cari tahu aja sendiri ^.^

* * *

><p>We Proudly Present to You<p>

Bagiku…

By

The Sirius of Black Daria

* * *

><p><strong>Bagiku…<strong>

_Aku hanyalah seorang manusia yang sedang kebingungan dalam menentukan arah. Apakah aku harus terus berjalan lurus seperti orang lain? atau 'kah aku harus berbelok, dan berkelit sepanjang waktu? Aku... tak tahu. Aku ini sempurna, well itu yang dikatakan oleh banyak orang; termasuk gadis-gadis genit yang –sepertinya– tidak pernah kehabisan cara untuk menggodaku._

"Sasu-teme, kapan selesai belajarnya?"

"Dobe, kau berisik! Mengganggu saja!"

_Aku adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Seorang Uchiha tak pantas memperlihatkan kelemahannya pada orang lain. Kami tidak menangis, kami ini kuat, dan tidak akan tunduk pada perintah siapa pun. Ya, kami selamanya akan menjadi seperti itu._

"Jangan serius banget deh, pergi main aja yuk!" kulihat pemuda pirang yang teramat–sangat–berisik itu mengguncang-guncangkan bahuku kasar.

"Hn."

_Aku tak pernah mau ambil pusing dengan berkata panjang lebar, setidaknya itu yang diajarkan keluargaku. Tapi, dia –si rambut jeruk– adalah orang pertama yang mau melihatku sebagai seorang manusia._

"Jangan menjawab 'Hn' saja teme! Aku 'kan tidak mengerti maksud 'Hn' kebanggaanmu itu!" Naruto mendengus kesal. "Mau, atau tidak?"

Aku menimbang-nimbang sejenak tawaran Naruto. Main? Ke mana?

"Memangnya kau punya rekomendasi tempat yang sesuai dengan standarku, huh?"

"Alah, Ikut aja dulu! Suka syukur, enggak tanggung aja sendiri."

_Kudengar Naruto menyukai seorang gadis aneh yang memiliki rambut berwarna merah muda. Siapa namanya? Sakura, ya? Anak dari kelas sebelah yang sayangnya malah menyukaiku. Aku jadi tidak enak…_

"Taman bermain?" tanyaku dengan nada bosan.

"Ayolah, teme! Di dalem sana pasti asik!" Naruto mulai merajuk lagi dengan memberikanku 'kitten eyes no jutsu'nya.

"Kita masuk ya… ya… ya…"

"Kau bukan anak SD lagi, dobe."

Naruto menunduk dalam diam, tiba-tiba dia menggenggam tanganku dan meremasnya pelan, "Ne… teme."

"Hn,"

"Sekali ini saja, kumohon."

Aku tak pernah bisa menolak permintaan Naruto ketika ia sedang merajuk, aduh mengapa seorang Uchiha bisa menjadi lemah sepeti ini sih?

"Baiklah, sekali ini saja," ucapku pada akhirnya.

"Yey! Sasu-chan baiiiik deh!" jerit Naruto seketika.

_Ketika Naruto tersenyum saat itu, entah mengapa hatiku menjadi tentram setentram-tentramnya. Entah mengapa hatiku merasa yakin kalau itu –mengabulkan permintaan Naruto– merupakan hal yang paling benar di dunia, lebih benar daripada jawaban Ujian Nasional, ataupun kuis-kuis terkemuka._

"Sasu-teme, aku mau naik itu… mh yang ini saja deh! eh aku mau naik dua-duanya dong!"

"Naik saja sendiri," aku menjawab ketus.

"Ya udah, kalau Sasu-teme gak mau naik yang itu aku juga gak usah naik," Naruto menjawab enteng.

"Naruto- aku…"

"Udah~ Udah~ Jadi, Sasu-teme mau naik yang mana?"

_Tak banyak yang tahu betapa kesulitannya aku untuk sekedar bernafas di malam hari yang selalu penuh dengan mimpi buruk._

_Hanya Naruto yang tahu –dan mau tahu– serta peduli padaku._

"Sasu-teme, aku istirahat dulu ya…"

Kulihat Naruto terengah-engah, keringat mulai turun dari pelipisnya. Naruto… sedikit aneh, bukan?

"Ngomong-ngomong Sasu-te.. um Sasuke, aku-maksudku ada tempat yang ingin aku kujungi, pergi ke sana saja, ya?"

_Saat itu matahari yang mulai naik ke peraduannya menjadi latar dari tokoh favorit-ku. Naruto tersenyum, sungguh indah._

_Oh Tuhan, andai Kau tahu betapa aku sangat mencintai senyumannya…_

"Jadi, di sini tempat yang kau maksud?" ucapku tak percaya.

Naruto membawaku ke sebuah danau yang sangat besar, perlu waktu yang sedikit lama untuk sampai di sini. Kondisi Naruto-pun semakin memburuk saja. Bibirnya yang biasanya berwarna merah ranum kini pucat pias. Apa karena suhu udara yang terlampau dingin?

"Un! Dulu orangtuaku pernah membawaku ke sini, haha tentunya sebelum mereka berdua meninggal."

Aku menatap Naruto dari ekor mataku, sekarang aku dapat melihat dengan jelas, ternyata ada kesenduan di sana.

"Sasuke, bagimu, aku ini apa?" ia bertanya.

"Ngomong apa sih? _by the way_ kamu gak sakit 'kan?" aku malah balik bertanya.

Naruto memalingkan mukanya ke arahku. "_Nonsense_, aku ini kan kuat! haha"

Naruto mulai berjalan menuju sebuah pohon yang ada di depan danau dan bersandar padanya. "Aku lelah, sepertinya aku akan beristirahat di sini."

_Bagiku, Naruto sama pentingnya dengan bernafas…_

_Karena tanpa Naruto, aku tak akan bisa hidup…_

Aku ikut duduk di sebelah Naruto, kami berdua memandangi danau yang terhampar luas di hadapan kami dengan bantuan sang rembulan malam.

"Sasuke,"

"Hn,"

"Bagiku, kau adalah jiwaku. Karena jika kau sedih, entah mengapa hatiku pun ikut merasakannya."

Aku termenung, "Naruto, kau aneh hari ini."

Naruto tak menjawab, ia menyenderkan kepalanya di dadaku. Otomatis aku memeluk punggungnya dari belakang.

_Kau memang agak aneh, tapi tak apa… aku tak keberatan…_

"Aku kedinginan."

"Kemari, biar aku peluk."

Tanpa perlu ada keraguan di antara kami, aku memeluk tubuhnya yang lebih kecil. Berharap agar kehangatanku dapat berpindah ke tubuhnya.

Hening menyergapi kami.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"_Ima made arigatou_," Naruto berbisik lemah.

"Hn."

_Karena tanpamu, aku bukanlah apa-apa…_

Aku tak ingat lagi kapan terakhir kalinya aku dapat menatap mega biru nan luas di hadapanku. Atau mungkin aku tak ingin mengingatnya sama sekali. Aku sudah tidak percaya lagi dengan kehidupan.

_Mungkin –hanya mungkin– jika aku dapat memutar, menghentikan, dan mengacaukan sang waktu. Aku ingin agar Naruto terus menerus ada di sisiku._

_Tak peduli jika dunia akan hancur karenanya._

"Sasuke, kau tidak akan pergi ke pe-"

"Berisik!" potongku dengan cepat. Tidak, kumohon jangan sebut kata itu.

"Kau tidak bisa terus-menerus menjadi seperti ini, baka-otoutou."

"Sudah kubilang berisik!"

"Sepertinya keputusan Naruto untuk tidak memberitahumu tentang penyakitnya itu merupakan jalan yang terbaik," ucap aniki.

"Jadi kau tahu selama ini?"

"Tentu."

_Naruto bernafas secara lembut, tidak berisik seperti biasanya. Tubuhnya tak bergerak, membiarkan waktu untuk berlari meninggalkan raganya. Tanpa aku sadari, Naruto meregang nyawa dalam pelukku. Tanpa aku sadari, ia telah menjadikan aku sebagai tempat peristirahatan terakhirnya._

_Dasar bodoh…_

"Jadi, apa kau mau pergi?" tanya aniki.

"Pergi? Mengapa aku harus pergi?" ucapku, sungguh ketika aku mengucapkan hal itu dadaku terasa sesak.

_Tuhan, aku tak pernah meminta untuk segala kesempurnaanku._

_Semua yang aku inginkan itu hanya Naruto. Lalu mengapa Kau mengambilnya?_

Pemakaman itu kini telah sepi, karena pada dasarnya Naruto sudah dikebumikan sejak tadi. Tak ada alasan bagi orang-orang untuk tinggal di sana lebih lama. Aku menatap miris foto sahabat terbaik-ku yang kini berdiri tegak di depan sebuah batu nisan. Hatiku hancur, terkoyak, hingga aku tak yakin lagi apa masih ada kepingan hatinya yang tersisa. Kenangan-kenangan bersama Naruto menukik dengan tajam di ingatanku. Membuat air mata ini merembes tanpa memiliki penghalang lagi.

"_Naruto, maaf aku tak mengatakan hal ini malam itu."_

Kurasakan bibirku bergemetar menahan segala emosi yang timbul di benakku.

"_Bagiku, kau sama pentingnya dengan bernafas. Kar–Karena–"_

Air mataku kembali turun, tak memperdulikan apapun lagi.

"_Karena tanpamu, aku tak akan bisa hidup."_

– _**FIN –**_

* * *

><p>AN : Hello Minna! X3 maaf lama banget masukin fic barunya. Ini juga sampe gak sekolah buat ngetik fic **#plakk#** bo'ong banget sih! **Sirius gak sekolah karena** males aja, **pelajaran hari ini ngebuat bête semua** **:**

Fic ini nyeritain tentang hubungan persahabatan Sasuke dan Naruto yang menurut Sasuke itu berharga banget! –OOC gak sih?– Tapi pada akhirnya Naruto meninggal karena dia itu sakit –author males mikirin Naruto sakit apaan–

Tentang _moral value_-nya mungkin gini :** terkadang kita terlalu malu**, atau segan, atau malas, atau atau atau banyak alasan lainnya **sehingga kita tidak mengungkapkan bagaimana rasa sayang kita sama orang yang kita sayang ketika mereka masih ada di sisi kita**. _In the end_, banyak orang yang nyesel karena mereka udah menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu. Tentunya Sirius gak mau kalau sampai hal itu terjadi sama kita.

Jadi jangan pernah malu untuk mengatakan "I love you," cinta gak sekedar untuk pasangan, ko. Sirius sendiri pengen ngungkapin ini buat orang-orang yang pernah hadir di hidup Sirius :

"Aku sayang sama kalian, makasih banyak udah mau buat hidup aku lebih berwarna. Baik itu warna-warna cerah atau gelap sekalipun. Karena dari warna-warna itulah aku terus hidup dan bertambah dewasa setiap harinya. Sekali lagi terimakasih… terimakasih… "

Sirius : "Review Please!"

So.. Mind to review? :D

(^.^)v

R.E.V.I.E.W


End file.
